


Into the sea

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Stiles, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Danny Mahealani, Pack Dynamics, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stiles-centric, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

I'm a mermaid, well a merman. I'm not sure if there are any of my kind left. My family died when I was very young. I never minded, I had the Sea. I never knew anything about mermaids or humans. I never see humans, only from afar but I love watching them. I don't know any of their ways. There are no other mermaids around. I’ll never know love, never know friendship, I don’t understand kindness. It is just me. My name is Stiles, a name I gave myself.   
I never understood humans, what they do, I’ve never met one. I never seen many, so when I get trapped in that awful net, my world is turned upside down. I feared the humans as they carried me away into something even scarier. I am scared. I hiss, trying to fight them, but they are stronger than me and then they made me feel funny.   
Danny was pissed. He saw, from the shore line, a living breathing mermaid or merman getting carried away by hunters. His best friend, Jackson, is a werewolf just like his pack, his family own a beach house. Every year the pack take a break for a few weeks out of the year. He filmed what he could and then sent a quick text to the pack. 

‘We need to help him.’ He text.

The merman is sitting in the scary black van. He’s never seen so many humans. He is scared. He hisses and he flips around. With no way out, no understanding what they will do to him. 

 

Lydia is upset, wondering how anyone can do that to another creature. It is wrong, all the members of the pack feel the same way. When the Freak Show is in town, it holds many kinds of creatures and now a mermaid. A living, breathing one. Scott is shocked. He never knew they were real. His Mother has a thing for them. He’d love her to know there is a real one. That there’s living proof that there is one. In the madness of the Freak Show. How dare they?!   
Derek is really upset too. He and his family had met one a few years ago, before the Hale fire. Before his family’s death, Allie was a local mermaid in the lake near their home. Although he was very young then, he liked her so seeing hunters take one from their home was so very wrong. Very wrong. Peter feels the same way. They all do. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Asked Aden and Ethan. 

Both twins took their seat next to Allison, Kira and Lydia.

“We take look around.” Said Peter. “See what the layout is and map it out then, when we can break in, take him to our lake. Allie is still around, maybe she can help the boy out.” 

Danny looks up. 

“Are you telling me you know a mermaid?” He asks.

“Yes, she lives near our house. There are many types of mermaids. River mermaids live in rivers and lakes. Sea mermaids live in seas all their life. Sometimes, they have pods and families, sometimes there are more in the whole world, that we don’t know of.” Smiles Peter. 

“I’ll talk to Allie tonight.” Says Derek. “Alright, I guess we’ll buy some tickets for the Freak Show. I hate it but we got to get him out of there.” 

 

Stiles was scared, they put him in a big tank. He’s floating down to the ground of the tank. He is tired because they gave him something, it’s made him feel funny. He doesn't like it here. They shut off the lights and make it dark and cold. In the sea, he had many types of lights that hit the waters so he was never in the dark, not for very long. He was the type who likes seeing where he is swimming. He wants his home, his only home. 

Derek walks to the woods of his home, near the lake, and looks at his home. A burnt down house. He hates the memories and the fact everyone he loved is gone. Dead. He’s quietly making his way towards Allie and sees his old friend. 

“Hello Derek.” Smiles the mermaid. 

“Hello Allie. I need your advice.” 

“On?” 

“Well Danny, one of our human members of the pack, came across a mermaid of the sea getting caught by hunters.” 

“Oh, now that is awful.” Said the blonde girl. 

“Yes, they sold him to the Freak show.” 

“That is just wrong, Derek.” 

“Yes. We are going to get in there and get him out but I need some advice.” 

“Go for it.” 

“Why did he get caught?” 

“Sometimes my kind are curious about land. If he has lost his pod, he could be lonely. He can't talk the English language. He will only understand water language. He must be young. He won't be able to understand. Right now, humans are evil.” 

 

Stiles is feeling loopy. He doesn't feel right. He wraps his tail into his small body, as tears begin to fall. Lydia is watching the mermaid. He has tears in his eyes. The poor thing must be scared and hurt. She puts her hand on the glass. He watches the pretty girl. He is hungry, tired and sore. He has beautiful golden brown eyes and pale skin, he has gills on his neck. His hair is long. He is beautiful. His tail is golden brown. 

“If you can understand me, I promise that you’ll get back home.” Lydia smiles.

He doesn't understand her, he doesn't understand any of them. He remembers a woman’s voice. She has beautiful black hair, brown eyes and white skin. She comes and goes in his dreams. Is she human? Is she a mermaid, like him? Where is his pod? He is growing weaker.   
Derek knows that they will kill the mermaid. It was now or never. He smashes the tank glass and he takes the boy over his shoulder. He doesn't fight. He makes a quick dash out of the building as already  
Show quoted text


End file.
